Desilic
Information The Desilic are medium-sized, bipedal insectivorous sapients. Their most notable characteristic is their trisnouts, which enable them to feed on their prey, the chimney diviners, far more successfully, leading to less time required each day dedicated to feeding, helping significantly in their cultural evolution. They care little for the machinations of other spacefaring races, many times asking "why" when asked to do something by an outside source, and are even brave enough to decline "offers" of leeching resources off of them by brigands and pirates, including both the Crux and the Scourge, although this has led to the genocide of Desilics on a few occasions. They care most for furthering their own culture and own personal happiness; this latter aspect is what usually leads to their species choosing to live offworld; most prefer to remain on either their homeworld or one of their many adoptive colony worlds, where they relax and feed off of chimney diviners while proposing philosophical hypotheses. They are seen as somewhat of a curiosity amongst the Ciitarkians, as they almost always ask the latter race why their scientific theories are "proven truth". On occasion, this has inadvertently led to "beefed up" reinvestigations into old research. Statistics *'Species Nicknames:' Trisnouts, Featherfeet *'Home Planet:' Desilla *'Diet:' Insectivorous (feed exclusively on Chimney Diviners) *'Species Type:' Warm-blooded Terrestrial Vertebrate *'Speech Style:' High-pitched squeaks and chirps. *'Lifestyle:' Semi-Social Philosophers, although individual personality can change the effectiveness of this trait drastically. *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Hunt (98% success rate) *'Armor:' Being more of a philosophical species, armor is not commonplace amongst the species' populace. Military units and various tough jobs of offworld Desilics (such as bounty hunters), however, almost always wear armor due to the dangerous lifestyles they live. *'Defenses:' Desilic feet are covered in a very fine, protofeather-like substance that acts as a way for them to sense even the tiniest of vibrations in the ground. While this is usually used for determining the location of their prey's hives, it can also be used for detecting potential risks to their well-being. In actuality, these "furry feet" helped lead to their sapience, and they take great effort to keep the protofeathers clean and unmatted. *'Weapons:' Unspecified *'Tools:' Desilican hands have three fingers and two significantly shorter opposable thumbs. *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' Unspecified *'Gestation:' Unspecified *'Offspring Incubation:' Unspecified *'Number of Offspring:' Unspecified *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' Unspecified *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Desilic/Desilics/Desilican =Physiology= Below in this next section, you will find information on the Desilic's physical appearance, and explanations of things including, but not limited to, their skeletal structure and their senses. Blood Desilic blood is a sticky, pungent fluid that sticks to creatures that have harmed it, which in prehistoric times led to that creature then becoming a target of its own enemies. In more modern times, it has led to few murders amongst the Desilic population, as each is typically too afraid to get the nasty fluid on their feet, as it would hinder their perceptive abilities significantly. Skeleton The most notable feature of the Desilican skeletal structure is of course the skull, which is pocked with a ring of small eye sockets and adorned in two ridges — not to mention the trisnout, the centerpiece of the table that is the skull. The toes on the feet are widely-spaced out, to distribute the weight of the skull and the rest of the body well and provide the Desilic with a way to make less sound than it might normally make. The arms are long, and may be used to prop up the body for sleep, as only in modern times have they slowly stopped sleeping standing up, due to the relative safety of laying down and the time it takes to get back up for them due to the ungainly skull structuring. Trisnout The trisnout is three, highly elongated tubes formed out of bones in the skull. While the trisnout may be considered as three mouths, they all lead to a singular esophagus. In Desilic, the trisnout is taken to an extreme, and is quite heavy and long, leading to the Desilic's requiring to remain bipedal at all times. Musculatory System A number of muscles are attached to the neck, preventing it from snapping under the constant strain of the head. More muscles provide the three tongues with their ability to dart in and out quickly. Senses Only two senses are currently noted on the Desilic: sight and the ability to detect vibrations through touch. *'Sight:' The sight of a Desilic is quite weak, and they can be considered nearly blind. This is compensated for slightly by a multitude of simplistic eyes situated into a ring that curls around much of the head's circumference. *'Vibration:' The protofeather-like covering on the feet allow them a high sensation to vibrationary tremors. This is their main sensory perception. Often if a rival becomes fearful of the Desilics in the area, one will audibly note "Oh, you're trembling...". This is somewhat more often used by outlaws such as bounty hunters than the more philosophical members, who use it to help instill even more fear to provide them with an upper hand, whereas philosophers may utilize the knowledge to try to open the other being's minds to new possibilities. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:LIFE Category:Sapient Species Category:Carnivore Category:Insectivore Category:Yolthus Independency